


【坦格利安】世界是一盘棋

by Aredhel_M



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M
Summary: 伊里斯二世执政期间，坦格利安家族不为人知的秘密情事
Relationships: Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Rhaegar Targaryen/Viserys Targaryen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	【坦格利安】世界是一盘棋

_以下文献记载均为《坦格利安艳史》中的摘录，故事的开头，王太子雷加十九岁，二王子韦赛里斯十二岁，事件的真实性和人物的身份、信息均不可考，仅作一段历史的野史传闻，供人贻笑。_

\--

当琼恩·克林顿摇摇晃晃抽出佩剑，声称要与亚瑟·戴恩爵士一较高下的时候，宴会正酣。佳酿被欢欣的人群泼入壁炉，麦酒燃烧的香甜气息弥漫整个宴会厅。所有人都醉醺醺的，米斯·慕顿举着银酒壶，把壶嘴对准了自己的鼻子，豪爽地灌了下去。只有巴利斯坦爵士摇了摇头，而雷加·坦格利安王子从醉倒了一排的众人中站起身来，清了清嗓子。

“亚瑟爵士，你觉得如何呢。”王子微笑着，他眼神清亮，神情一如既往地平和、恬静，仿佛置身宴会之外，一个悬浮于他们的头顶的神明。亚瑟爵士朝王子举了举杯，随后，他分开人群，来到走道上。

侍酒童退到墙壁，桌子被移开，走道变得笔直、宽敞。

琼恩跳上桌子，举起酒杯痛饮，随后他跪在王子面前，一副志在必得的神采。

“假如我赢了，我的殿下，我希望得到奖赏。”

雷加好笑地看着他，疑心他是否喝醉。但他还是有求必应地答道，“你想得到什么？我的朋友。”

琼恩昂起头，仰面看他。他眼神里的憧憬一览无余。他对雷加说，“您胸前的那支玫瑰，殿下。”

雷加点点头，转向亚瑟爵士，同样公平地询问，“亚瑟爵士，”他说，“假如你赢得了这场比试的胜利，你想得到什么奖赏？”

亚瑟·戴恩微微一笑，他的双手抚在腰侧的两柄长剑上。

“我希望为您献上胜利的荣光，殿下。我别无所求。”

片刻之间他们互相行礼，将长剑举在胸前，微微颔首以示致意。然后他们转身，往各自的方向前行三步，比试正式开始。琼恩·克林顿的剑法和他本人一样骄傲、充满激情。他的步伐果断而富有侵略性，主动出击，不给对方任何犹豫的余地。巴利斯坦爵士和王子对视一眼，交换了一个果不其然的眼神。

但亚瑟·戴恩不为所动。他以守势起步，稳稳地维持着自己站立的方寸地盘，任凭克林顿猛击、横劈、侧砍，他总是应对自如，轻松接下对方的险招，仿佛那不是致命的剑锋，而只是初学剑招的男孩莽撞的试探罢了。事实上，拂晓神剑打得颇为轻松，他甚至数清了克林顿伯爵身后墙壁上究竟有多少道剑痕。琼恩步伐迷乱，喘息声越来越重。亚瑟爵士把黎明从右手抛到左手，挽了个漂亮的剑花，挑飞了克林顿伯爵的长剑。

琼恩踉跄摔在地上。

王子鼓起掌。拂晓神剑含笑俯首，火光下，显得格外意气风发。

琼恩哼了一声，不服输地嘟囔着，亚瑟·戴恩说，“你要是愿意，这次我用左手和你打。”琼恩听完这话，差点没从地上跳起来揍他，雷加摁住他的肩膀，“你很出色，一向如此。只不过亚瑟爵士今晚更胜一筹。”

说完雷加看向亚瑟，后者收剑入鞘，单膝跪在地上请求道：“殿下，如果可以，我希望得到您胸前那支玫瑰。”

王子哑然失笑。琼恩·克林顿看也不看亚瑟，骂骂咧咧地晃到长桌尽头取酒，发现酒壶空空如也，他粗鲁地差遣壁炉旁那银发的侍酒童为自己倒酒，韦赛里斯·坦格利安乖戾地歪了歪脑袋答道：“我只为我哥哥和胜利者斟酒。”

亚瑟终于哈哈大笑起来。他夸张地亲吻那朵胜利的玫瑰，把它佩戴在自己胸前，招摇地在琼恩面前炫耀。雷加的目光落在他的幼弟身上，他丢下酒壶和礼节的矜持——大厅里半数以上的人都睡着了，剩下半醉半醒的，都是王子亲近的朋友，包括刚被册封为骑士的瑞卡德·隆莫斯——向大王子飞跑过去，一头扎进哥哥怀里。

巴利斯坦爵士不免感叹他们亲密的兄弟关系。韦赛里斯趴在雷加肩上，细声细气地抱怨自己的腿都站酸了。贵族家庭的孩子长到一定年龄就会去国王或领主身边充当侍酒，作为维斯特洛传统的延续，也便于贵族子嗣从幼年时就开始熟识各方人脉、增长见识。两个月前，韦赛里斯也到了年纪，但他不愿远行，更不愿做供人差遣的侍童，这让伊里斯二世十分恼火，差点点燃了王座室上方的枝形吊灯。还是王子雷加好言相劝，让韦赛里斯留在自己身边做侍酒童，这才将父子俩双双安抚住。

韦赛里斯和他哥哥相当不同，冲动、易怒，有时极为暴躁，几乎被视为伊里斯二世的缩小版。当时疯王的名号只在别有用心之人口中秘密流传。有人说诸神降生韦赛里斯王子时抛掷硬币，在疯狂和伟大之间选择了前者。

但他有一点和雷加十分相似，他早慧，喜怒并不形于色。小王子出生时雷加对他十分宠爱，予求予给，韦赛里斯疏远父亲和生母，却唯独对这个哥哥依赖异常。后来多恩边境叛乱不断，雷加带兵出征平乱，一走数年，兄弟俩也生疏不少。因此现在，连雷加本人也不清楚他弟弟对这个安排到底是什么想法。之后的日子他们像小时候那样形影不离，表面上，一切照常，只要他有空，韦赛里斯总会黏在他身边，央他为他读书，讲故事，或是去龙穴练剑。但雷加心里开始生出一种说不清的异样的感觉，当韦赛里斯从空旷的神木林回过头来看他，或是夜晚在红堡的城墙上，月光将他的眼神映照得那样无辜。世界静极了，仿佛只有他们两个人。

亚瑟·戴恩还在不停地调侃琼恩，他似乎很喜欢看他气愤又无可奈何的模样。

撒够了娇，韦赛里斯去找亚瑟爵士闲聊，拂晓神剑收敛起那副玩世不恭的神色，彬彬有礼地鞠了个躬。韦赛里斯问他，为什么要他哥哥胸前的那朵玫瑰。

亚瑟将食指抵在嘴唇上，轻嘘一声，这是秘密。一面揶揄地偷看琼恩。琼恩倒是面无愧色，大大咧咧地喝酒吃肉，也不辩解，要他说，这也没什么好解释的，爱慕王子雷加的人那么多，怎么落到他琼恩·克林顿头上就非要遭亚瑟奚落？

韦赛里斯私下里听见过琼恩·克林顿称雷加为“我的银王子”。于是他了然地点点头说，“你就是想让他嫉妒。”

亚瑟笑弯了腰。

雷加正和巴利斯坦·赛尔弥细数国王卫队里能把芬·史密斯新铸的重剑挥得漂亮的小伙子。那把剑用的是天外陨铁铸成，足足打了七年，淬火四千四百四十次，锋利无比，同时也极为沉重。

“也许亚瑟·戴恩爵士更适合他的黎明，但我打赌劳勃·拜拉席恩肯定能轻而易举征服它。”

雷加想起拜拉席恩家的长子，在上一次春猎时挥舞着他那柄传奇铁锤，活生生抡死了一头野猪。于是他笑了，附和道，“你说的不错，如果劳勃中意，这倒是件不错的礼物。”

就在亚瑟爵士笑个不停，韦赛里斯若有所思的时候，雷加走到他们身边，“怎么，什么事这么好笑？”

琼恩真的醉了，直勾勾地盯着雷加，眼神烫的吓人。韦赛里斯斜着眼，充满敌意地看他。琼恩压根没意识到他锋锐的眼光，他一心一意注视着他的王子，想要说些什么，也许是表明心意——对此亚瑟爵士非常肯定，他也很好奇雷加会怎么回应；不过这场好戏终究以琼恩·克林顿酩酊大醉，倒在橡木桌脚边昏睡过去而结束。

雷加和巴利斯坦爵士离开宴会厅，和亚瑟爵士一起把克林顿送回侍从的房间。亚瑟·戴恩抱怨道，这家伙可真重啊。说完把人嫌弃的摔在床上。雷加打开窗户，让晚风吹进来。室内弥漫开一股橙花的清香气息。红堡的西侧正对着神木林，从侍卫的房间向外眺望，能看见成群的白蝴蝶在鱼梁木错综的枝叶间飞舞。

你觉得米斯·慕顿怎么样？雷加悄声询问道。巴利斯坦爵士躬身告退，房间里只剩他们两个，和睡得天昏地暗的琼恩。

慕顿家的小子。亚瑟轻笑一声，是个诚实的孩子，长枪使的不错。怎么，你要册封他为骑士？

嗯。雷加应道。他做我侍卫多年。

慕顿和隆莫斯你都想到了，那对你忠心耿耿、爱慕有加的克林顿呢？

他们顺着长廊往回走。亚瑟戏谑地问道。

雷加看着他，无奈地笑了。平时看笑话的机会倒也不太多，亚瑟爵士。兰尼斯特家的那个男孩好像最近和你走得很近。

亚瑟·戴恩是个识时务的人。他适时闭上了嘴，躬身行礼道，殿下。赶忙告退了。

韦赛里斯回到王子的卧房。侍女端上掺了蜂蜜的热牛奶，替他解开发辫，梳理银色的长发。他的头发蓄了很长，已经及腰，平日里编成发辫垂在脑后，一晃一晃的，像小龙的尾巴。雷加喜欢他留长发的模样，常在只有他们两人的时候叫他“我的小龙”。

他贴上侍女温热的胸脯，听她赞美自己的长发、皮肤和紫罗兰色的双眸。然后，他允许侍女抚摸他的脸颊，爱怜地在他额头印上一个吻，就像雷加每晚都会做的那样；在他睡着之后，城堡里杳然阒寂，他的房门会被推开，夜读归来的哥哥回来看望弟弟。夜夜如此。

一开始他以为是父亲。但后来，吻不止落在额心，还会落在他的眼尾、眉梢，最后，降临唇畔。那个时候他并不知晓其中深意，只觉得在兄长的怀抱里，环绕着他们的荆棘丛全都枯萎了，他可以赤脚穿过红堡落风的走廊，去往神木林深处。有时，雷加会在那里拨弄竖琴，歌声恬静、悠扬，传到很远。

他们在新旧诸神的庇护下，没有什么可以伤害他们。

侍女掩上房门，不一会儿，厚重雕花的木门又被风吹开。那人的身上带着一股好闻的橙花的气味，韦赛里斯闭着眼，等待睡眠，等待那一个应许的吻。

吻像蝴蝶的翅膀轻轻擦过他的嘴唇。这是属于他们的第一个秘密。

第二天早上，韦赛里斯没能早起。昨夜就着哥哥的酒杯喝下的半杯麦酒让他头脑昏沉。但他仍按时梳洗，穿戴，例行去演武场晨练。在那里，他看见詹姆·兰尼斯特正被亚瑟爵士连连击退，瑞卡德在一旁吹口哨。

兰尼斯特家的长子今年十四岁，比亚瑟·戴恩矮上一截。他还没有见识过真正的战场，没有和双目血红的敌人刀剑相向。他的身法优雅、漂亮，维斯特洛贵族的那一套花架子还未在实战之中彻底摒弃，而亚瑟·戴恩毫不留情地劈砍、格挡、缠绕，那压倒性的锋锐气势令詹姆只能勉强抵挡。他没有什么新奇的剑招，只是一组最简单的动作，但在亚瑟·戴恩挥舞起任何一柄剑的时候，他的意志贯穿剑锋，使它们不可阻挡。

詹姆气喘吁吁从地上拾起打落的铁剑，想要再战，亚瑟爵士摇了摇头说，今天到此为止，男孩。他抬头看见韦赛里斯，小王子因宿醉而有些精神不济。

于是他笑了，“殿下，您休息的好吗？最近可是会有很多场宴会和舞会，春天开始了。”

那时候，雷加的侍从米斯·慕顿和瑞卡德·隆莫斯接连被王太子亲手册封为骑士。为两人举办的宴会和比武大会如此之多，让君临的下水道都流淌着麦酒。这之后，詹姆·兰尼斯特披上白袍，御林铁卫讨伐兄弟会的战果令红堡歌舞升平。

而雷加更加频繁地离开都城，从国王大道前往盛夏厅的废墟。他没有让任何人跟随，就连“无畏的”巴利斯坦爵士都没能说服他带上两三个侍卫，陪伴雷加的只是那把榆木竖琴。回来后，他会去神木林静坐，出神，没人知道他在想什么。韦赛里斯常在西边的阳台凝望他。有时，瑟曦·兰尼斯特骑马误入神木林，因为听到了那些美丽哀伤的吟唱。

一天晚上韦赛里斯在卧室里翻阅古籍，突然收到一封密信，上面画了一只金色的狮子。密信没有署名，只说在神木林有要事相求，一封不明所以的信件，即便是来自兰尼斯特家，也看上去十分可疑。韦赛里斯披上斗篷，把匕首别在腰间。他犹豫了一会儿，顺势也戴上了佩剑。

头一回，他翻墙爬出了自己的卧室，避开换班的守卫和地上干燥的落叶，来到神木林。月色洒遍林间小道，为四周林木蒙上一层淡蓝的光影。

詹姆·兰尼斯特坐立不安，就在最高大的那株鱼梁木树下等他。

有什么事？

詹姆比他大上几岁，但明显幼稚很多，支支吾吾，半天开不了口。韦赛里斯耐着性子，以新旧诸神发誓绝不会有第三个人知道，詹姆这才松了口气，急急地问他，雷加是否也喜欢他的姐姐瑟曦。

韦赛里斯愣了一下。他答道，这我不太清楚。他们偶尔会在神木林遇见，多数时候，瑟曦只是静静地聆听雷加弹奏竖琴。

詹姆追问道，你确定吗？

韦赛里斯点头。

半晌，兰尼斯特男孩红着脸解释说，自己的姐姐仰慕王子雷加许久，他们的父亲甚至要去为她向国王求亲。

但若只是如此，詹姆大可不必在月明星稀的晚上约他出来密会。于是韦赛里斯试探地问，你不愿意看到他们结婚？

詹姆咬着嘴唇，不，我不是这个意思，我很敬佩雷加殿下，他很好，君临的每个男孩都想成为那样的人，但只是，只是……

韦赛里斯心里一动。只是你喜欢你的亲姐姐？

詹姆的耳朵尖都红透了。

他真的不会掩饰，也不会撒谎。韦赛里斯心想。

你可以不要告诉别人吗？我不想任何人知道。

连瑟曦也不？

詹姆摇摇头。也许有一天，但不是现在。

白袍骑士带着重重心事潜入夜色，留下韦赛里斯一人，在入夜的神木林里四处游荡。恍然间，他以为自己听到一阵歌声。

瑟曦·兰尼斯特喜欢雷加，这在君临的贵族之间有目共睹。人们认为她是七国上下最美丽的少女，这位美丽的贵族女孩傲慢地拒绝了几个来自西边的求婚者。泰温曾向伊里斯陛下求亲，不知出于何因，伊里斯二世拒绝了他的请求。瑟曦为此伤心了好长一段时间，那时候詹姆一直陪伴着她，想必也是从那时起，他就一直爱着她了。

王太子雷加对此并没有任何特殊的表示，就像他在得知琼恩·克林顿的心意时那样。只是私下里，他毫不吝啬地赞扬了瑟曦的美貌和德行，称她的爱慕使他荣光。宦官和宫廷侍女打赌，猜测雷加王子的心上人另有其人，并且已经芳心暗许，只差在国王和诸神面前寻求祝福。

“你真的拒绝了娶瑟曦为妻？”慕顿爵士瞪大了双眼，不可置信地问道。

雷加头也不抬，专注地雕刻着手上的木块，已经有了飞龙的雏形。

“嗯，拒绝了。怎么，你对瑟曦·兰尼斯特有意？”他含笑，举起龙形木雕放在阳光下审视，那飞龙骨翼铿锵，龙首高昂，让人不免想起传说中征服者伊耿的座驾，“黑死神”贝勒里恩的风姿。

米斯·慕顿摇摇头。“我可不敢高攀。‘兰尼斯特有债必偿’。要是惹恼了她，我可没有第二个脑袋后悔。”

“陛下有意开放御林，供春季狩猎。听说风息堡和多恩都接受了邀请。”

慕顿沉吟片刻。“每当有大人物光临君临，总叫我头疼。”他摇摇头，“让我们祈祷不要有什么坏事发生。”

“不要紧，米斯。夏天还没有这么快结束。”

百年不遇的特殊时节，君临气候反常，长夏渐缓，都城鸟语花香，一派刚刚入春的情形。但北方传来讯息，有迹象表明，长城以北的冰山开始融化，冰原狼的领土缩小，有人在临冬城的边境看见他们的踪迹。

雷加谨慎地请教大学士，并放飞渡鸦前往学城，以探究气候反常的原因。他有时会给自己的叔父伊蒙学士写信，探讨一些深奥的，关于宇宙的问题，偶尔询问他关于长城的历史和传说。伊蒙学士来信称，这个夏天过后，冬季会格外漫长。

国王宣布春日宴即将揭开序幕后，红堡上上下下都变得格外忙碌。下人清扫地砖、捣洗帘布，给会客室、客房和宴会厅挂上从布拉佛斯采购的明丽丝绸帘帐。贵族分发请柬，酝酿长达一个季节的社交舞会和宴会，男孩们磨砺长枪和佩剑，准备在狩猎日一展雄风。

亚瑟·戴恩最近很少在龙穴遇见韦赛里斯王子，雷加受命筹备宴席应接不暇，已经很久没有与弟弟独处。一天傍晚，天呈紫色，仿佛蓼草鲜艳的粉末在地平线以上一层层铺撒开来。韦赛里斯从神木林骑马回来，在龙穴久坐，闷闷不乐。亚瑟爵士抛给他一柄铁剑，他们过了几招，韦赛里斯兴致缺缺，随后问起关于琼恩·克林顿的事情。

亚瑟爵士把两柄未开刃的剑收了起来。他们并膝坐在蕾妮丝丘陵的一角，这里曾是征服者伊耿为他的妹妹和妻子修建的圣堂的遗址。后来又改建成关押巨龙的斗兽场。巨龙消失之后的一百年间，斗兽场衰颓破败，仅留下半壁残垣。

“有时候我会去神木林祈祷。”韦赛里斯说，“请求诸神给我一条龙。”

“不用像贝勒里恩那么大，只是一艘舰船大小……可雷加说自从坦格利安背朝瓦雷利亚大陆之后，我们家族中的魔法和血脉就日渐衰败。维斯特洛是异教的土地，而龙本身就是蒙受神恩的象征。”

他从口袋里摸出雷加给他雕刻的“黑死神”。亚瑟爵士接过来仔细打量着。那是尊雕刻精美的工艺品，雷加殿下在任何他想做的事情上都天赋异禀。

“诸神已经几个世纪不曾回应凡人的祈祷了。”亚瑟·戴恩答道。“但即使没有龙，人们也一样仰慕他。”他把木龙还给韦赛里斯。

“人民害怕你的父亲，但他们簇拥你的兄长。兰尼斯特呼声很高，假如你走到街道上，会发现平民为泰温·兰尼斯特欢呼的声音是给国王伊里斯二世的两倍响，但这仅仅是给雷加的一半。”

“你在担心什么呢，小殿下？”他问道，“琼恩·克林顿这个人我知道，他的爱不求回报，而且雷加殿下已经婉言拒绝。那天晚上的宴会，所有人都喝醉了，就连巴利斯坦爵士和我都喝下比平时多得多的美酒，但他是始终清醒的，他的目光只落在你身上。”

不知出于有意还是无意，韦赛里斯发现春猎前后兄弟俩又日渐疏远。有时他在王座室找到雷加，想要和他说话，雷加却装作没看见他的样子，从铁王座脚下起身离去，只留下一个背影。那些深夜的吻也暂时中断，韦赛里斯不由得想起宦官和侍女的赌约，闲来无事时心里就想着它，越来越觉得说不定确有其事。

关于兰尼斯特家姐弟俩的绯闻成了瑟曦求婚被拒之后，维斯特洛上流社会乐此不疲的谈资。人人都摆出一副神秘的口吻，确信黄金狮子乱伦的传言属实。含沙射影的淫词艳曲从丝绸街流传出来，韦赛里斯偶尔染了头发上街闲逛，听到那些艳俗露骨的唱词总会脸红。

然后他想起了雷加的吻，和他们相处时不同寻常的暧昧气氛。谁家的兄弟会因为牵手和拥抱而不敢直视对方的眼睛？

他同样发现自己对自己的亲生哥哥怀有一些不寻常的念想。他夜里常常做梦，梦的内容都很模糊，只是醒来时眼泪总会打湿枕套。坦格利安家族的少数人拥有能预言梦境的古老魔力。他隐约觉得他的梦于此有关。但他太小，那些传说也太古老了。没人能回答他的问题。

后来那些梦逐渐明晰。在梦里他看见了他们兄弟俩相爱又背离，以及兄长雷加的命运。

他接受得很平静，只把它当成一个噩梦。

一个下着大雨的夜晚，韦赛里斯被窗外的闪电惊醒，忽然想起这个梦。他敲响了雷加寝宫的房门，雷加正披着睡袍赤脚站在窗前，看暴雨倾盆、群鸦尽散。火光将他的面容衬得惊人的美丽。他转过身来看见韦赛里斯，眼神既畏惧又狂喜。

韦赛里斯锁上门，扑进雷加的怀里，他冰凉的身体因激动而颤抖着，梦里发生的一切如此真实，以至于他甚至不敢相信他的哥哥竟还活着。韦赛里斯紫罗兰色的双眸里盈满泪水，雷加不知道他为什么哭泣，他怔怔的抱着自己的弟弟，他年少的、绝望的爱人，忽然发现自己的脸颊也已然湿润。

韦赛里斯牵引着雷加，让他的大手抚上自己的脸颊，轻轻地、轻轻地抚摸着，纯洁的毫无欲望的爱抚，就像去摘取命运刀刃上盛放的玫瑰。他为什么流泪？雷加视线模糊，几乎承受不住那内心萌生的、能将他摧毁的种种爱欲。但他只允许自己亲吻韦赛里斯颤抖的嘴唇。

入睡前，他唯一记得的东西，是包裹在自己掌心的、韦赛里斯的蝴蝶骨。它们微微翕动，仿佛血肉之下埋藏着一只振翅欲飞的龙。

春猎，拜拉席恩青年追求多恩女子，为了替她她寻回掉落在林间的项链，不料因马匹受惊落马，摔断脊骨而死。流言传得越来越离谱，说这一切是疯王的阴谋。但疯王才不会这么做，他只会把人活活烧死——说这话的人被伊里斯二世拔了舌头。他的父亲在王庭上喊冤，国王下令用野火把人焚烧。

韦赛里斯在御林铁卫的衣袍缝隙间静静地观看这一切。他没有像其他贵族孩子那样受到惊吓，也没有躲进兄长的衣袍里寻求安慰，他的神色像他父亲。安静、疯狂，看见火时显露出不同寻常的痴迷和喜悦。

在詹姆·兰尼斯特爵士披上白袍不久，泰温·兰尼斯特扯下首相项链，扔到地板上，堂皇离去。朝廷上无人敢忤逆国王的心意。

雷加对此颇不赞同，但他也没有别的办法。向国王谏言会被视为怀有逆反之心。韦赛里斯陪他在森林里打坐，有时一呆就是一个下午。那段时间他们很亲密，一起早起练剑，骑马巡视王城。君临位于维斯特洛东海岸，俯瞰黑水湾。雷加站在红堡最高的塔顶上，和韦赛里斯一起看了一千零一次日落。

他甚至带他走访城中曲折小巷，告诉他们那些衣着褴褛、食不果腹的人也是他的子民。神既不公正也不仁慈，因此作为王子，他更要爱护他们。

他告诉韦赛里斯，世界不是一盘棋，人也不是棋子。你看他们头戴王冠，血肉之躯，可生命并不因为冰冷的宝石而更高贵。当他想起“人民”这个词，他想起的不是一个宏大的概念，不是盲从的信众、需要引导的迷途羔羊，而是他走在街头，献上鲜花的妇女、邀请他品尝早晨最新鲜牡蛎的捕鱼者，烧炭工，亲吻脚边土地的无家可归的人。他们鲜活，真实，他们生而为人，理应拥有真正的人生。韦赛里斯，当你坐上铁王座，头戴王冠，紫袍加身，你要记住你少年时在这里遇见的人，千万个那样的人构成了你的王国；而你站在他们前面，你发誓守护你的王冠和权杖，因为唯有那样，你才能够保护他们。

父亲做得不对，你得承认。我从不认为那个男孩的父亲该死。他们得到那样的待遇，坦格利安的所有先祖都会因此蒙羞。很多人认为诸神已经远去了，他们已经听不到我们的祈祷，因此可以肆意妄为，甚至做出渎神的事，但不是那样。也不该是那样。人所作下的一切皆有报偿。

世界不是一盘棋，韦赛里斯。他这么说道。

从未归入七国疆域之中的多恩王国有意在宴会上向雷加王子示好。

奥伯伦·马泰尔更是为雷加祝酒两次。伊莉雅·马泰尔美丽动人，不失为太子妃的上佳人选。国王回绝泰温的求亲两年后，王太子雷加·坦格利安正式与多恩的公主伊莉雅·马泰尔订婚。而在雷加迎娶伊莉雅公主之前，他和自己的亲弟弟韦赛里斯曾有过一段不伦之恋。

在维斯特洛，与男子相恋是渎神的行为，何况他弟弟是男孩，又贵为皇子，闲言碎语会使他的荣光蒙尘。纵然坦格利安家族枉顾伦理道德，近亲通婚，但也没有男性子嗣相恋的先例。雷加虽然爱他的弟弟，但也从来没有打算告诉他。

那晚之后，他们之间有某种东西悄然发生变化，仿佛一坛酝酿已久、芳香未启的新酒，还未揭开泥盖，隔了老远就已能闻到异香。

一次狩猎中，韦赛里斯因为感染了风寒被安置在寝殿。雷加宝贝得紧，令他足不能出户半步。韦赛里斯因此错过订婚的庆典。是在三日之后，他才听到下人闲言碎语，说雷加王子即将娶亲。他盘问，没有得到结果，惊慌之下骑马去御林找哥哥，却被飞来的箭矢擦伤，险些跌下马。

雷加震怒，当即打了放箭的坦格利安封臣五十鞭，亲自动手。亚瑟·戴恩很是惊讶，因为王子雷加一直以来是个手段仁慈，不喜动怒的人，这次为了他弟弟，却仿佛失了心。这个细小的事件在伊里斯二世王朝的史书里没有丝毫踪迹，但在某学士的私人日记里，曾记录了后续事件。

雷加很快意识到他行为的不妥，亲自找到家臣向他道歉，并赏赐金银珠宝，绫罗绸缎，此事也没有再提。反倒是韦赛里斯，在春猎过后和他的长兄形影不离。

自始至终，雷加都没有和韦赛里斯说过自己要迎娶多恩的公主这件事。也许在他眼里，这只是一桩政治交易，是为了巩固坦格利安家族在维斯特洛统治的必要手段。他从未和自己的弟弟谈论那些要紧的事情，他们在红堡看了一千零一次日落，无端难过了一千零一次，暮色四合大地处处哀伤，兄弟二人生在荆棘丛里，长在黄金笼中，生和死，爱与恨，竟都容不得他们自己置喙。

他们爱不爱，恨不恨，无所不知无所不晓的旧镇学士都无从得之。亚瑟·戴恩爵士战死极乐塔，韦赛里斯绝口不提，这段秘密情事注定只能是传闻和野史。

在一些下流无据的记载里，韦赛里斯染上了他哥哥的坏习惯，常常便衣溜出城门，到平民窟中布施。有一次入夜后他还未能赶回城堡，身边的护卫都被他甩开，韦赛里斯在丝绸巷迷了路。他闯进一家妓院，看见烟雾缭绕的大厅里赤裸的男女在行云雨之事，不由得面红耳赤，刚想要离开，就有嫖客攥住他的手腕，用下流的溢美之辞恭维坦格利安家的小王子。他染了头发，眼睛在烛光下变了颜色，没有人将他认出。他差点就被喝醉了的酒客强暴，是雷加出来找他，把他带回了王宫。

那天晚上，韦赛里斯主动吻了他哥哥的嘴唇。雷加很惊讶，问他为什么这么做。

韦赛里斯说，因为我爱你。

雷加一愣，随即厉声质问道：谁教你这么做的？你还对谁这样做过？雷加没有意识到自己的语气已经快要失控。韦赛里斯歪着头，我看到的。雷加终于发怒了，把你今天看到的全都忘掉。你要是想知道床笫之事，大可以来问我，弟弟，我会亲自教你。

梅达尔学士斥责这是无稽之谈，只是宦官为了博人眼球而编纂的劣拙故事。

但雷加的确数次驳回派席尔大学士尽早完婚的建议，把婚期一拖再拖，直到多恩按捺不住，派使节前来催问，这才于伊耿历280年，雷加·坦格利安二十一岁的时候举办了盛大的婚礼。

但人们还是对兄弟禁断的爱情故事津津乐道，谣传婚礼当天，韦赛里斯怒急攻心，在练剑时吐了血。这件事只有侍女知道。她没有告诉雷加，于是变成了他们之间的第二个秘密。韦赛里斯身体很虚弱，受了寒，旧伤复发。

当天晚上雷加人生中头一次喝醉了酒，来韦赛里斯房间找他。韦赛里斯又气又怒，不肯跟他同床。雷加以为他爱上了别人。他一直害怕的事就是弟弟并不真正爱他，在他眼里，这只是孩子的爱，小兽的爱，缺乏逻辑、出于依恋和直觉，并不会长久。侍女隔着走廊听见房间里传来很大的动静，甚至有人说看见窗子里蹿起火光，火中有人争吵、哭泣，雷加王子低声耳语，今夜我陪你化成灰烬。

那晚之后，他们彻底决裂。

雷加和伊莉雅公主结婚后，日子平稳了一段时间。韦赛里斯被这种感情折磨，每天花很长时间待在神木林，练剑，发呆，和之前的雷加愈来愈像。

疯王暮年行事愈发不可捉摸，瓦里斯手中掌握的信息充分显示民众的恐惧和反心。

与此同时，龙家两兄弟的隔阂也越来越深。以至于韦赛里斯竟无从知晓兄长雷加为莱安娜·史塔克做出那一切的原因究竟为何。

王太子雷加为何抛下王国、人民、发妻，弟弟和情人，背弃旧王和诸神，同狼女莱安娜私奔，始终是错误的春天里一个不解之谜。

很久之后韦赛里斯见过莱安娜几次，她热烈、奔放，有一个蓬勃生长的灵魂。

他和她在一起不会痛苦，也不用歉疚，长期以来对韦赛里斯反常的爱和情欲折磨着他，现在他终于从中解脱。也许他只是把那份爱原封不动地转移到另一个人身上。在梅达尔学士的私人日记里，王太子雷加深情如许，就连顽石都被打动，他将那种爱和勇气形容成旷古绝伦、前所未有。但没有人知道，在那之前，他和自己的弟弟在君临的都城，红堡最深的密室里，曾比这更加疯狂、更加热烈，也更加绝望地相爱过。

在离开君临、前往龙石岛的那个风雨飘摇的晚上，韦赛里斯最后一次在神木林里与詹姆见面。红宝石滩的噩耗令他们面对面沉默，试图在对方的身上寻找自己过去的痕迹。最后，詹姆说，我很抱歉，你知道我从小就仰慕他。

韦赛里斯点点头，我知道。但你还有瑟曦。我只有他，我从小就爱他，长大了还爱，后来又爱又恨。假如他没有死，也许我还会继续恨他。但他已经死了，我的爱却永远不会。这是我们之间唯一不朽的东西。

最后，他对詹姆说，做你该做的事，背叛誓言也好，挑战世俗的陈规也好，我曾经想相信雷加告诉我的一切，关于世界和爱的美好预言。但我现在终于明白，世界只是一盘棋。

詹姆·兰尼斯特不知该如何回答。

他只是握了握他的手，目送着他离开。在泰温·兰尼斯特屠城时，他面临着一个艰难的选择。最后他的剑从伊里斯二世的心脏贯穿而过，淌着血横卧在自己的腿上，而他坐在冰冷的铁王座上等待谁来占领这个新的世界时，再一次想起韦赛里斯的话。

世界只是一盘棋，他们已经失去了誓死护卫的王。

END


End file.
